


You should know.

by pevoshark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pevoshark/pseuds/pevoshark
Summary: Оборотное зелье решит все ваши проблемы.Или хотя бы поможет с этим.





	You should know.

Гарри видел, что Джинни остыла к нему. И почему это сейчас она должна была что-то изменить в своих чувствах? Он и сам уже вздыхал по совсем другому человеку, но закончить отношения, начавшиеся так недавно и так бурно, он не мог. И Поттер тянул. — Джинни, зайдёшь ко мне сегодня? Ты забыла пару книг, — нерешительно проговорил Гарри, взволнованно потирая пальцами ладонь. Уизли смерила его долгим взглядом и мило улыбнулась, чего никто из них обоих не ожидал. — Да, конечно. Я зайду, тебя устроит, м-м, — девушка посмотрела на свое тонкое запястье, точнее, на миниатюрные часы — подарок от Поттера — и сверилась со временем.-Где-то через два часа? — Вполне, да, давай через два часа. У меня, да, — парень даже застыл на несколько мгновений, когда волшебница потянулась и легко коснулась его лба губами.

***

Поттер легко убрался в квартире, по привычке не прибегая к магии — он всё никак не мог заставить себя. Старые-добрые руки никогда не подводили его в этом нехитром деле, да и было время расставить всё по полочкам не только в шкафах, но и в голове. Почему-то он волновался перед встречей с Джинни; последний раз такое было на их самом первом свидании — хотя и девушка тогда переживала не меньше, от чего случайно посыпала снегом их столик в уютном ресторане. Сейчас Гарри вспоминал это с лёгкой улыбкой с ноткой ностальгии — он уже давно смирился с тем, что его отношения с младшей Уизли ни к чему не приведут.  
Разумеется, дома она у него ничего не забывала, когда забирала вещи, и Гарри растерялся, услышав вежливый звонок в дверь, ведь он не успел придумать ровно никакого оправдания. Будучи смелым, мужественным героем, попадавшим и в передряги куда хуже, он прочистил горло, поправил галстук и распахнул двери.

Джинни была великолепна.

Он и раньше это замечал и не раз говорил — но в этот раз что-то в её облике неуловимо изменилось, так, что Поттер чувствовал, но не мог понять. Он вежливо поприветствовал её, приложил огромнейшие усилия, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда она его поцеловала, помог снять лёгкое пальто и пригласил за стол к чаю. Волшебница принесла небольшую коробку конфет, что было весьма кстати, хотя Гарри больше любил печенье.  
Они мило беседовали, даже смеялись, хотя Поттер ни на минуту не сводил с неё несколько напряженного пристального взгляда. Он заметил некоторые жесты, совершенно не свойственные Уизли, и почему-то ни разу не прикоснулся к конфетам, впрочем, как и сама девушка.

— А помнишь, как Рон съел какой-то батончик, подброшенный Джорджем, прямо перед квиддичем, и как он весь распух прямо посреди матча? Кажется, мне тогда было смешнее всех! — Джинни звонко засмеялась, и её мелодичный смех смешался с чуть хрипловатым смехом Гарри.

— Нет, я точно помню, Малфой тогда хохотал громче всех, да так, что едва не свалился с метлы, — сквозь слёзы выдавил хозяин квартиры. И вдруг его осенило. Джинни попросту не могла этого видеть, она же обиделась на самого Гарри за какой-то пустяк и отказалась идти на игру! Как током прошибло, — подумал про себя юноша и, запнувшись об собственные ноги, спешно отпросился отойти. Далеко он не ушёл, да он едва смог выйти из комнаты — матерь божья!.. Кровь так быстро стучала в висках, что он почти ничего не слышал. Он догадался, кто сидел у него в гостях, и не знал, что ему делать.

  
— Гарри, невежливо оставлять даму одну так долго, — насмешливо и с плохо скрываемым волнением произнёс низкий голос, уже точно не принадлежащий милейшей мисс Уизли.  
— А если дама вовсе не та, за кого себя выдаёт? — Поттер смог расслабиться от одной только мысли о том, что всё сделали за него, и с искренней улыбкой поднял глаза на Малфоя, стоящего, слава Мерлину, в обычной для него одежде. Хотя ему было бы интересно увидеть, как совершенно неприлично натянется тонкая ткань девичьей блузки, открывая взору бледную кожу.

Драко пожал плечами, окидывая волшебника перед собой жадным горячим взглядом, от которого, он точно знал и видел, у самого волшебника подкосились ноги. Они оба понимали, что должно произойти, больше того, они оба хотели этого, так зачем тянуть? Этим и руководствовался Малфой, притягивая Гарри к себе за галстук для жадного поцелуя.   
Его стремительное движение разом выбило из лёгких Поттера весь воздух, опаливший скулы Драко. Поцелуй не был даже приблизительно похож на первый — в этом была страсть, желание, жара. Малфой всё тянул и тянул несчастный галстук, когда как Гарри времени не терял и уже вовсю шарил руками под чужой белоснежной рубашкой. Почему-то ему остервенело захотелось её как-нибудь испортить, и он выбрал самый действенный метод — с силой рванул полы в стороны, так, что по паркету рассыпались и заскакали пуговицы. В этот момент парень поймал оскорблённый взгляд, обратив на него внимание лишь из-за прекращения поцелуя. Впрочем, долго церемониться Поттер не хотел, и попросту сжал пальцы на точеных боках, прижимаясь раскрытым ртом к основанию шеи. Драко незамедлительно толкнулся своими бёдрами в его и запрокинул голову, открывая больший доступ к чувствительной коже.

— Сколько? -тихо рычит Гарри в острые ключицы, уже играясь пальцами с оказавшимися невероятно чувствительными сосками.   
— Третий курс. А потом понял, что ты меня ненавидишь, — низко проговорил Малфой и усмехнулся, непослушными пальцами расстёгивая рубашку Поттера, чтобы так же начать терзать его соски.   
— Просто потому, что мы оба дерьмово выражаем чувства, — сам Поттер уже добрался до ремня на чужих брюках и спешил опустить их вместе с бельём, чтобы сразу же протяжно застонать от размера члена и перспектив, открывшихся перед ним.  
Он на пробу провёл пальцем от основания до головки и с удовольствием отметил поджимающиеся яички и шумный выдох парня рядом. Он вновь поднял голову, наткнувшись на возбуждённый взгляд блестящих глаз и горячий, требовательный поцелуй. Пока этот поцелуй длился, Гарри успел растереть по стволу Малфоя выступающую смазку, а сам Малфой жёстко схватить чужой член, быстро спустив брюки. Поттер подался навстречу ласкающим рукам, и Драко с рыком схватил в свой кулак оба их члена, получив одобрительный стон в награду. Свободной рукой он смял мягкую задницу Гарри, чувствуя, как тот повторяет. Малфой сгорал от ощущений в точках соприкосновения с горячим телом — он прижимался к нему грудью, животом, бёдрами и даже членом, с характерным звуком двигая по своему и чужому стволу рукой, время от времени проходясь по особо чувствительным местам. Он ловил ртом стоны Гарри, он упивался этим, он дорвался. Когда тот склонился и взял в рот сосок, лаская его своим невозможным языком, Драко с силой сжал руки, от чего сам же и кончил, обильно заливая живот Поттера спермой, каким-то чудом и краем сознания замечая, что волшебник парой толчков догоняет его и добавляет на свой и чужой животы семени. Едва отдышавшись, поддерживая друг друга за бедра, парни тихо рассмеялись.

— Хорошо, что мы так и не притронулись к конфетам, — усмехнулся Малфой, доставая откуда-то платок и практически безуспешно вытираясь им. — А то я бы тебя сейчас затрахал.   
— Без конфет не сможешь? — хитро прищурился Поттер, утопающий в каком-то ненормальном облегчении, и, к слову, совершенно не желающий еще одного раунда. По крайней мере в ближайшие пару часов.   
— Только когда отдохнем. Лично я волновался сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить, и чувствую себя сейчас выжатой кошкой Филча. Любимый мой, — он специально выделил обращение, наблюдая за эмоциями, отразившимися на лице напротив, и с нескрываемым удовольствием ответил на поцелуй, теперь уже нежный и спокойный. Почему-то хотелось верить в то, что этим говорил Гарри.

— С днём рождения, — с наслаждением произносит Драко, наблюдая за расцветающей улыбкой и отвечая на неё своей.


End file.
